Spellbound
by Writerswand
Summary: Hyrule Castle is under seize, the king is assassinated. Zelda is alone with the desert king: Ganondorf. She plans on before killing him with the knife that killed her father...but everything doesn't work out right...  Zelgan Midna/Link
1. Chapter 1

**k...this is a really, short, stupid drabble of sorts for Zelgan! ...enjoy...**

**WritersWand**

**Spellbound**

**Chapter 1  
**

Zelda sat in the chair at the front of the desk with a mirror attached. She brushed her long, brown hair through, it had to be perfect, Father was hosting a ball tonight.  
Zelda yawned, she wished he hadn't, she was exhausted. Father thought it was because she was sneaking out in the middle of the night and returning by climbing the vines that grew on the wall under her bedroom window in the wee hours of the morning.  
Not true, good girl, perfect princess would never do that. Recently all she's been doing is either sleeping or reading in the library.  
She was weak too, in a poor condition, no condition to be swung around on the dance floor by handsome princes and charming bachelors.  
It was tired impostering as the Twilight Princess, and to top that, she used all her energy and magic healing the real princess of Twili's just a couple days ago.  
Midna and the wolf. The wolf was really a farm boy by the name of Link. With his messy blond hair, bright blue eyes, tanned skin from working outside in the sun he was a sight for weary eyes.  
He was handsome and Zelda wouldn't mind if he decided to court her, actually, she dreamed he would.  
Besides, who could resist such a handsome young maiden like herself? Not to mention she's a virgin, and more than half the girls she knew had lost it by the time they were thirteen, and she had heard that men liked their wives to be virgins before they married them.  
Zelda shook her head as she continued to brush her hair. Little did the princess know that at this precise moment her castle was under seize, the royal family and servants running away if not already dead.  
At this exact moment Zelda's father was falling to the blade of one of Ganondorf's assassins. A young girl by the name of Nevaeh.  
Being the oblivious person she is, the princess did not notice any of this. This may just be because the walls were thick, as if soundproof, or that no one had come up to her room yet, or that she was so exhausted that her senses were out of whack.  
The door creak and through the mirror Zelda saw the door open.  
"Whoever you are: this is your last warning, I told everyone to not come to me until I leave willingly, for I am exhausted," she said in a professional tone.  
There was silence, and Zelda was annoyed. "When I speak I expect someone to answer me!" She exclaimed.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder; she jumped and nearly fell out of her chair.  
"Who do you think you are to touch me!" Zelda shrieked, spinning on her heels to face the tall, burly, orange haired, grey skinned Ganondorf.  
"Oh my dear princess. I never, ever, expected you to be so rude," Ganondorf said in a smooth, soft voice.  
Zelda jumped back, she tripped over her feet and fell to the floor. As she fell she dropped her brush, and as it fell it hit her head.  
Zelda winced as she crawled backwards on her hands until she came up against a wall.  
Ganondorf advanced.

**...so short...I'm not used to this...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Great Ahtnamas: Thank you! (It's the shortest think I ever wrote! D= )**

**WritersWand**

**Spellbound  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Misfortunate  
**

"Are you afraid my pretty princess?" Ganondorf asked as he advanced towards Zelda.  
Zelda's hand pressed against the spot on her head where the brush hit. She didn't respond as she turned over to begin crawling away on her hands and knees, Ganondorf stumbling after her through the large room.  
Zelda bumped against a dresser to knock it down and block Ganondorf's way. He just kicked it and it fell apart into a pile of wood and under clothes.  
She came to a dead end between a wall and her bed; it was a very cramped place. She decided against going under the bed and jumped over it, running out of the room.  
She ran down the hallways, heels slapping against the stones as she held her aching head. As she ran through the castle she found it empty.  
Was everyone killed? Did they make it out? She hoped they were all safe. She looked behind her shoulder and didn't see Ganondorf.  
Zelda swerved into the throne room through the open doors. She spotted the King's form on his throne at the end of the long room.  
"Father!" Zelda cried running to him. When she reached him her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped.  
She heard Ganondorf's steps not far away. Zelda pulled the curved dagger out of her father's chest, wiping the blood off on the folds of her dress.  
She dived behind the throne, curled up in a small ball, dagger hidden in the folds on her clothes as she hoped the King of Gerudos wouldn't find her.  
She held her hands together as she prayed to the goddesses. She squeezed her eyes shut, still whispering the words to her prayer as she heard Ganondorf coming ever closer.

Her hands found the hilt of her dagger in the silky folds of her dress when she saw Ganondorf's shadow around the throne.  
"So you found what misfortunate event happened here, what my youngest assassin managed to do by herself," Ganondorf said out loud, lip curling in to a smile.  
Zelda didn't answer; blood was pounding in her head, a lump forming where the brush hit her, her heart thumping against her chest.  
Ganondorf walked around the throne, Zelda was ready to throw the dagger at him, it was a clear shot, and she was a good archer, so she had to make a fair knife thrower, right?  
She saw the fire in Ganondorf's eyes; the fire was hiding something else, that something else hidden behind his fiery eyes.  
Zelda couldn't do it, not now, not here.  
And she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**WritersWand**

**Spellbound  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Creeper**

Zelda woke up on her bed, the silky; almost see through curtains hanging down from the canopied top. She was on top of the covers, light shone in through the window.  
"Why am I here? Why am I not in the dungeons?" Zelda asked out loud.  
Zelda looked down at herself and noticed she was still in the same dress as before, she could tell by the blood stain that got there when she wiped the dagger off.  
The dagger! She checked for it and it was still in the exact same spot in the folds of her dress as before.  
Zelda let out a sigh of relief as a thought came to mind. She grimaced.  
Little did the paranoid princess know was that Ganondorf had been the perfect gentleman and carried her back up to her room before leaving to take care of the dead king's body.  
Zelda jumped out of bed, threw her closet door open and walked inside. This wasn't her full closet; that was across the hall, this just had some of her clothes.  
Zelda pulled out a long, simple, forest green dress with a v-neck collar with golden thread that marked the sleeves and collar. Golden threads also ran across the exposed skin between the sides of the V.  
Zelda pulled the bloodstained dress over her head and slipped into the new one. She picked up the dagger and hid it in the new dress.  
Zelda quickly brushed her hair before placing her golden tiara on top of her head; it was short, thin, and attached to a golden chain.  
She fiddled with the golden cross around her neck as she wondered what to do. She spotted the window and ran over to it. She opened it and climbed out on to the rooftops.  
She swallowed nervously as she walked forward, balancing on the roof. Before the princess got far a golden barrier blocked her way. Even when she lifted her left hand-which showed the triforce of wisdom-it did not break.  
Disappointed, Zelda made her way back to her room. She collapsed on to her bed, blind to the fact Ganondorf was sitting there, she plopped right into his lap.  
She leaned back, thinking it was the wall or a pillow instead of Ganondorf's chest.  
"What did I ever do to deserve this honor?" Ganondorf grinned.  
Startled, Zelda jumped up off the bed and spun to face him. "What are you doing!" she shrieked.  
"Have you forgotten I have captured your kingdom and had your father assassinated, princess?"  
Zelda really wanted to use that dagger now, but she had to hold back her anger. She wanted to get information out of the desert king, information that would be useful to the Sheika spies.  
Zelda backed up; she gulped as she continued to walk backwards.  
Ganondorf stood up and walked towards her.  
"I-I," Zelda stuttered over her words as she backed up against the wall.  
Ganondorf walked towards her, his body mere inches from hers, he stretched out his arms, his hands against the wall on either side of the princess.  
He looked down at her. She had her arms folded across her chest, she was acting, or at least partly. She was scared too, but it was all part of an act, how dumb did the princess think he was? Well, better play along.  
Zelda looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Fake? Or Real?  
"Zelda, Zelda, Zelda," Ganondorf whispered. "We have a lot of important matters to discuss now that I am King," 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Great Ahtnamas: Thanks! ^_^ I actually have the whole pathetic little story done, I'm just trying to space out the chapters for suspense. ^_^ I know- I'm evil, even to my single, faithful reader. D= ...well, now I have two readers. lol ^_^**

**Toboe: Pish Posh. She's perfectly safe. And Thankys! ^_^  
**

**WritersWand**

**Spellbound  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Falling in Love with the Enemy  
**

They would be in the same position, several weeks later. The princess was falling in love with the enemy; her mission would end up a failure if she continued. She didn't think this way right now though.  
Ganon's hands were on either side of Zelda, yes, but Zelda's hands were pressed against his chest.  
Over the past several weeks Zelda had gotten to know Ganon. He was really a nice guy when he forgot about his plans. If looked at right he was actually kind of beautiful. Kind Of.  
Zelda could only imagine how he looked before everything. Before he was possessed by that horrible goddess, Din.  
She believed him. She was the truth in his words. He was still possessed though, and sometimes these times flashed in Ganon.  
Zelda didn't really like these times, but there was nothing she could do, so she dealt with it.  
Zelda's actually kind of glad Din got bored because than she would have never met him. And that would be depressing.  
Maybe this is why she never liked any of the princes Father paid; Link had come close but not enough. She barely knew him anyways.  
Ganon pressed his lips against Zelda's neck. She moaned. His lips moved up to her ear as he whispered: "Have I ever told you," he began. "That you're the most beautiful person that I've ever lain eyes on,"  
Zelda was flattered, she closed her eyes as one hand ran through her brown hair and the fingers of his other hand ever so gently brushed up and down her arm.  
Ganon kissed her again and Zelda sighed.  
It's kind of surprising Ganondorf thought Zelda was pretty. She's really only average looking, well, it's said love can blind a person.  
One who could love Zelda I'll have to meet.  
Ganon's lips moved up to her ear again. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, you are beautiful," he whispered. "I love you Princess Zelda,"  
What a strange pairing. Oh wait, you probably want to know how this happened, how they went from enemies to lovers.  
Well, that will come soon, and that's a promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**ug. this is one chapter I *really* wanted to wait to put up...but you know...who cares...**

**WritersWand**

**Spellbound  
**

**Chapter 5**

**Beauty and the Beast: The Curse Lifted  
**

And now I will tell you. Zelda sat in the library, a book on her lap. She gently flipped the page over as she finished the previous page.  
She looked up as she finished the chapter she was reading. Ah. A Romantic Classic. He favorite genre, she actually found a book of that genre she hadn't read yet.  
She rubbed her fingers against the red velvet arm on the chair she sat in. The book was about a girl who had fallen in love with a beast. A beast under a spell, right now she was trying to decide whether or not she wanted to free him from the spell or not.  
Would he still be the same? Is he just using her to break the spell? Zelda wanted to find out but she heard Ganondorf's angry screams.  
"Where are you princess!" he barked.  
Zelda jumped, dropping the book on the floor. She ran to the dumbwaiter and pulled herself up to her room. She ran to her bed and plopped down.  
Ganondorf walked in. "Where were you!"  
"I had to go to the bathroom," Zelda lied, looking down. The Bathroom was really just a pot seeing as she couldn't go outside and there was no plumbing yet.  
Ganondorf fell silent. He gently sat down on the bed a few feet away from Zelda. He put his face in his hands.  
"What's a matter?" Zelda asked, curious.  
Ganon looked at her sideways and suddenly broke into a sob story about how the evil goddess Din must have gotten bored, possessed him and made him do all these terrible things…

Tears came to Zelda's eyes as she listened. She knew when someone was lying and he definitely wasn't. Besides, why would someone take so much time to think up a sob story that deep?  
By the time he finished Ganon's head was in Zelda's lap. She stroked his orange hair comfortingly, it wasn't fresh or anything.  
She swallowed. "You know…whenever you feel down you can always come here,"  
Ganon nodded.

The following week when Zelda walked into her room from actually using the bathroom she found Ganon sitting on the floor looking down. Zelda sat down next to him and pulled his head to her lap, once again, not fresh, almost like a mother.  
When he stopped talking Zelda did something she couldn't hold in, something not like a mother at all.  
She tilted her head and lifted Ganon's. She kissed him. It felt like forever when it was really only about a minute.  
Something clicked and she wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. They stood up and began kissing passionately.  
Ganondorf's skin turned to a beautiful tan, his hair shaggy, handsome, and red, it was back in a ponytail. His eyes turned to a beautiful brown and his clothes seemed to gain color. He looked about in his late twenties.  
He was back in his normal state, even if sometimes still in the control of the evil goddess that cursed him.  
Even though Ganon had what he wanted he never stopped loving the princess…Ones who can love no matter what appearance and can see that their personalities are similar is truly unconditional love.


	6. Chapter 6

**so...yeah...next chapter...=P**

**The Great Ahtnamas: ...yeah...I know...but thanks anyways. lol  
**

**WritersWand**

**Spellbound  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Temptation  
**

Ganon lay in Zelda's canopied bed, shirt hanging on the bed board at the end of the bed, his arms were wrapped around Zelda. He was in a deep sleep and snoring softly. Nothing happened, Ganon didn't want to take advantage of the poor princess.  
It was just a cold night and Zelda was having nightmares about her dead father and all of the royal family and servants that ran away during the seize. Ganon kept away the cold, the nightmares.  
Zelda was wide awake. She slowly pulled out of Ganon's protective arms. She flattened down the silky, thinly strapped night dress that hung down to her ankles. She brushed her hair and slipped into a pretty dress. She put her hair up into a half-bun-half ponytail style.  
The sun rose a little while ago and Ganon still hadn't woken.  
Zelda pulled the curved dagger out of the folds of her dress and held it in her hands.  
This would be the perfect opportunity chest exposed, unaware, defenseless, vulnerable, in love. He was the enemy, and she almost slept with him!

She raised the dagger above her head and—collapsed to her knees, the dagger fell, and clattering as it hit the floor.  
Tears streaked down her face. She couldn't do it. Ganondorf had changed. She loved the man. She realized that now.  
Ganon woke up to the sound, eyes on the crying Zelda. She stood up quickly, kicking the dagger under the bed.  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly.  
"Nothing, just waiting for you to wake," Zelda said wiping her eyes.  
Ganon smiled and pulled the princess to him, arms wrapped around her.  
"I love you," Zelda whispered faintly.  
Ganon didn't hear, but they kissed.

**I officially hate drabbles**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacob L: One: AHHHH! A ZLINK FAN! RUN AWAY! *screams* Two: MidnaXLink is amazing since Kyrie doesn't exist yet. (in a decade or two Peetabread's gonna make the LoZ games more diverse with her lol) Three: This is a Zelgan story...i can't just switch it to Wolf linkXZelda. Even though that would be cute, and weird. Cute, but weird. Four, Ganon isn't evil anymore! Did you read this? ^_^ thanks anyways. **

**WritersWand**

**Spellbound  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Eternal Maiden  
**

Later in the day they were in the throne room, Ganon in her father's old throne, Zelda didn't think about that right now though.  
Zelda sat on his lap, head resting on his shoulder as his arms were wrapped around her, fingers gently brushing up and down her arms.  
Oh. It amazed her how gentle he always was with her.  
He held her hand; he kissed it, his lips moving up as he kissed her arm, her shoulder, and her neck.  
When Ganon kissed her neck the throne room doors swung open and the hero chosen by the goddesses burst in, sword and shield in hand.  
Ganon's hands clenched into fists.  
"Princess! I am here to-"he saw what was happening on the throne-"Goodbye!" he exclaimed turning around and leaving.  
Ganon's body was still tense.  
Link seemed to be arguing with himself outside the room. Wait, no, with Midna. It was hard to hear through the closed doors.  
Link burst in again and rushed towards Ganon.  
Ganon jumped up holding Zelda in his arms. He kissed her square in the lip-a long and powerful kiss-before whispering in her ear:  
"I'm sorry my little princess. Do not resist. I am not meant to be here. I must go. Do not follow me, my beautiful. I love you," he whispered before disappearing in a flash of fire followed by purple magic.  
Like sheathed his sword and put away his shield. He smiled up at the princess, eyes shining naively. He didn't understand fully but he assumed Ganondorf had taken advantage of the poor princess, which was wrong of course.

Slowly the Kingdom fell back to place and Zelda took her role as Queen, without a King.  
Link had fallen for the Twilight Princess, but light and darkness cannot exist together peacefully. Zelda pitied the pair but didn't dread on it too much. They still saw each other whenever they looked in a mirror, sadly, only one, mirror was a portal and Midna destroyed it.  
Zelda occasionally cried for her past lover but she stayed strong for her people. She knew she would never find him. Even if she tried Ganon wouldn't let himself be found.  
Zelda didn't need to finish that book, she knew the ending.  
If they couldn't be together she wouldn't be with anybody.  
She would be a maiden forever.

**The End**

**I know it's short and probably stupid too but I really wanted to see how this would turn out! But I didn't want to make it a long thing, so it's a short drabble of sorts…I do have other fan fictions to update you know! **


End file.
